The Sun and The Moon
by greenovalfruit
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine ... Even hard nosed attorneys need a little light in their lives. Femslash :: T/K :: Review please!


"Tracey?"

Kelly's voice was soft and even, drifting over to Tracey through the dim half light of her bedroom. The hall light was off but Kelly had turned some on in the living room as it had gotten dark. She stood in the doorway, framed by the pale golden glow which alighted on her hair and skin like baby sunbeams. She surveyed Tracey, curled up beneath the sheets on the right side of the bed, her back to the door. Kelly could see Tracey's delicate spine bumping up beneath the pale green cotton tank top and above until it levelled into the smooth skin at the base of her neck. The soft moonlight slid through the window and onto Tracey's skin and made it glow. Stardust scattered across creamy shoulders.

"Are you okay, baby?" Tracey didn't move. The windows of her eyes reflected the glass above her, filled with the dim moonlight. Her wrists were melded together and her hands curled inwards in front of her chest like a wide, many petalled flower. Her knees were pulled up loosely to her stomach. She gazed foggily at the wall opposite without blinking. Kelly stepped towards the bed and crawled softly across to the right side, leaning into Tracey's neck.

"How are you, my little moonbeam?" Kelly whispered into Tracey's ear, dipping her head to kiss the pale slope of the brunette's neck. Not receiving any reply, Kelly lifted her left hand and stroked Tracey's shoulder, murmuring an encouraging sound to her partner. Tracey sighed and lifted a hand briefly to brush Kelly's fingers with her own. She then let it drop heavily back to rest on her opposite forearm.

"Bad." Tracey mumbled, a low throaty sound Kelly had a hard time trying not to get caught up in. She kept stroking Tracey's upper arm gently and placed a tender kiss on her shoulder. She leaning a little closer, searching Tracey's face for some indication as to what was bothering her.

"Is it the case?" Kelly asked. Always the case, always the case. The downside of fighting for justice. You get to see a lot of injustice. Kelly really wanted to protect Tracey from it all because she internalised her frustration and pain and anger. While Kelly cried openly and received more comfort than she could wish for, Tracey preferred to pretend like nothing was wrong. And this was how it always ended up.

"No. Not specifically. Just…" Tracey trailed off, sighing. She felt cold and tired. Sad, hopeless and more than a little alone. Comes from being the strong one, you dummy. She shifted her legs a little, stretching out. "I feel like we're losing the battle and the war." Kelly slowed the movement of her hand until it stopped completely. Tracey shivered. Kelly sighed lightly and pushed herself onto one hand, grabbing the quilt from the bottom of the bed and pulling it up over Tracey.

"Kelly…" The tiny EADA's voice sounded tired and helpless. Kelly looked down at her, nuzzling aside a few curls from around her ear. She felt Tracey give a faint smile. "Hold me?" Kelly acquiesced gladly. Slipping under the covers, pulling them as far over Tracey and herself as she could, Kelly snaked her arm around her partner's waist and drew her close. Their bodies matched perfectly. The blonde inhaled the sweet scent of Tracey's hair and briefly considered pushing the perfect ringlets away to gain better access to her lover's neck but decided against it. She was perfectly happy where she was, feeling Tracey's shallow breaths deepen and listening to her heartbeat.

Tracey felt the warmth creep up between them, spreading from her lower back up to her shoulder blades and down to her calves. The feel of Kelly behind her, holding her, made her calm and peaceful. Screw the battle, forget the war. She had something worth fighting for right here and she didn't intend on losing her to a mild case of the blues. The melody of a nearly forgotten song roamed into her head and she began to hum softly and then sing.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey." Kelly lay still and listened to the sound of Tracey's low voice reverberating through her ribcage and down her spine. Her heart melted.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away."

Tracey paused, warm and smiling now. She squeezed Kelly's arms wrapped around her middle."I love you, Sunshine." Kelly squeezed back, smiling widely and kissing Tracey's shoulder again.

"I love you, Moonlight."


End file.
